


Captain

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: "Why?” she blurted.He blinked at her for a few seconds. “Why am I bad at flirting? Or--”“No,” Rey cleared her throat. “Why me?”His head tilted inquisitively, and she felt his gaze as it traveled from her face. “Honestly? Han told me he was looking to hire another pilot. I saw you alone in here and…” he trailed off, glaring at his second whiskey.“And?”He met her eye, squaring his shoulders to say, “I’ll pay you double for the same job.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/gifts).



> I really wanted to write Smuggler!Ben and that led to smut. What a surprise. I feel like I should probably be ashamed of myself, but I'm not. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoy, politicalmamaduck!

“That’s alcohol abuse,” a voice uttered just behind her ear.

Rey turned her head, startled to see a man sliding into the barstool beside hers when the on-base cantina was empty save them. He was already ordering two whiskeys neat from the barkeep in a low voice and for a moment she wondered that he had said anything at all. Rey stared a moment at his profile; the stranger had full features--a large, sharp nose and wide, brown eyes, pouty, pink lips and voluminous hair. His dark eyelashes were long enough for her to feel a little jealous.

She might not have put too much stock in appearances, but she couldn’t help thinking he was prettier than her.

“Excuse me?” she finally whispered back.

A glass of whiskey glided across the counter for the man to catch and he ignored her in favor of his drink. He took a swift swig and sighed, slumping in relaxation.

“Your ale is getting warm,” he replied before repeating, “that’s alcohol abuse.”

Rey flushed, scowling into her full glass. It was slick with condensation from sitting on the counter for too long, and when she sipped her ale it was warm, just as the man had accused.

“I prefer it like this,” she informed him, unable to keep the irritation from her tone.

He smiled, more to himself than for her sake. “That’s almost worse.”

Rey scoffed, rolling her eyes. She didn’t owe him any explanation. Niima outpost had only had a small pub and no one, not even greedy Plutt, was willing to waste energy on chilling drinks when it went down all the same. Rey had never had a cold ale before, and though she was hardly a drinker, she wasn’t about to change her tastes now, least of all for a snobby stranger.

“There are plenty of seats. If it really bothers you so much, sit somewhere else.”

He winced at her barbed comment, drinking from his glass and setting it down empty with a clink.

“Someone’s a bit touchy,” he commented, so softly to himself that she likely wasn’t meant to hear.

Was he _looking_ for a fight?

It was bad enough Finn still hadn’t woken--he’d been shot during their skirmish on Starkiller Base--and that everyone was insisting she stay around or even more daunting, seek out the fabled Luke Skywalker. Rey didn’t need some strange man picking on her when she was just trying to figure out where she was going next. She knew she could no longer return to Jakku and Maz had been right. There was nothing left for her there, but that didn’t tell her where she should be.

The man sighed, roughly tugging his fingers through that luscious hair of his. “Sorry. I’m not as good at flirting as some people might think.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he appeared to be genuinely embarrassed if his flushed cheeks were any indication.

 _“Why?”_ she blurted.

He blinked at her for a few seconds. “Why am I bad at flirting? Or--”

“No,” Rey cleared her throat. “Why me?”

His head tilted inquisitively, and she felt his gaze as it traveled from her face. “Honestly? Han told me he was looking to hire another pilot. I saw you alone in here and…” he trailed off, glaring at his second whiskey.

“And?”

He met her eye, squaring his shoulders to say, “I’ll pay you double for the same job.”

Rey gaped at him. “I don’t even know who you are! You don’t know who I am! Why would you want to hire someone you’ve never met before?”

“Ben,” he introduced with a bluntness that rattled her, offering his hand.

She hesitated to shake it. “I’m Rey, but--”

“If Han wants you to work with him, that must mean you’re decent at what you do. And _I’m_ less of a magnet for trouble than the old man is.”

Rey frowned. She wasn’t sure she could believe him so easily. Even if he was in the same business as Han Solo, what reason did he have to be on a Resistance base? Han’s wife was here so that was understandable, but Ben? She doubted he was there to visit a significant other, he didn’t seem the sort to be in a relationship.

He pursed his lips, and she was struck by how plump they were.

 _Damn_.

Ben was just so _pretty_. The entire situation seemed unfair, somehow.

She shook her head. “Look, I never agreed to work for anyone, but why wouldn’t I choose Han Solo?”

He must have caught her staring at his mouth because his tone was positively smug. “We can discuss the perks of working for me if you want.”

He was propositioning her. He wasn’t even being subtle about it. Maker, he was a horrible flirt.

Rey knew she should tell him to get lost. She had more important things to worry about than getting laid. Finn still hadn’t gained consciousness! She would never forgive herself if she went off gallivanting with Ben only for Finn to wake and find her missing. Yet, when she took in his doleful, begging expression, Rey couldn’t help feeling tempted.

There had to be something wrong with her. She was actually considering it.

“What sort of perks?” she breathed.

Ben looked about as surprised as she felt. He grinned, giddy as a school boy, showing rows of mildly crooked teeth that were somehow endearing. He snatched her wrist and stood, downing his second whiskey neat in a gulp and then tearing her from the bar. She glanced over her shoulder to see the barkeep shake his head and clear the counter, tutting at her wasted ale.

“Better yet, I can show you.”

People did this sort of thing all the time, she told herself, and she wasn’t agreeing to take the job. She’d likely never see Ben again, and this would be a harmless distraction.

Impatient, he ducked down an empty passageway, tugging her along behind him, abruptly stopping to whirl around and firmly plant his lips on hers. They were even softer than they looked.

He lifted his head a moment. “Wait, that’s okay, right? I’m not misreading you, am I?”

She bit her lower lip, shy as she considered him. This was stupid. Rey didn’t think she’d ever done something so foolish and impulsive. She couldn’t understand why she wanted this, but there was no denying it.

Rey exhaled slowly, then reached for his collar to yank him back down. That was answer enough, because a moment later, Ben was running his tongue along the seam of her lips, his hands gripping her waist like a pair of hot coals. She hummed, drawing his full, lower lip into her mouth with an unforgiving suck.

Ben made a startled, high pitched sound in the back of his throat, and Rey couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her chest. He snarled, chasing her mouth with teasing nips in response to her laughter, his tongue soothing the scrape of his teeth. Their location didn’t register in her mind until he was backing her into a wall and hiking one of her thighs up over his hip.

He was big. Not merely tall but wide with dense muscle, and while it was difficult to tell through the layers of their clothing, the hardness pressed into the crotch of her trousers felt hot and large, like the rest of him. Her body tensed with a tantalizing mix of intimidation and anticipation as his hips shifted to grind down on her.

Ben caught her responding moan with the slide of his lips and roll of his tongue, swallowing the sound in a show of greed. He may have been a talentless flirt, but _this_ he was good at. She gasped at the large hand gliding up the back of her shirt, palm flat to her skin and searching higher for straps to unhitch.

He chuckled along her jaw at the realization that she wasn’t wearing anything under her shirt.

Rey repressed a moan at the sensation of his fingers trailing around her side to stroke the softness of her nipple, coaxing it into an excited point. Shuddering as he turned his attention to her other rounded peak, she squeezed his shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you show me to your ship, captain?” she puffed.

Evidently, he liked that one. Ben growled and jerked his hips into her in just the right way to cause the inside of her trousers to rub against her clit, and she nearly told him that she wasn’t wearing any underwear either, if only to see what _that_ would do to him. Already, she could feel her own slickness soaking into the crotch of her pants, and she’d rather be out of public view before a dark, moist patch seeped through. It was astounding no one had caught them yet.

“I’d be more than happy to give you a tour,” he murmured into hair, mouth latching onto the exposed skin of her throat.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of his lips on her, hand instinctively combing through his hair, catching on curls.

“Then give me a tour,” she insisted, sucking in sharply when he released her with a wet smack of his lips.

“If that’s what the lady wants,” Ben mumbled, kissing her briefly once more.

She was embarrassed by how disappointed she felt as he untangled himself from her, offering balance as she found her footing again. His eyes roved her for several moments, then he made a deep, rumbling sound in his chest before rushing her back to the main hall and towards the hangar.

She only resisted when Ben, to her bewilderment, started to lead her towards the Falcon. “Wait, that’s Han’s ship. He’s not going to be happy if--”

“It’s not going to be his ship for much longer. I’m planning to steal it and force him into retirement before he gets himself killed.”

Rey snickered, shaking her head as she decided to hell with it and followed him up the onramp. “How thoughtful of you.”

He wriggled his eyebrows at her. “I’m nothing if not charitable.”

She rolled her eyes, sneaking a hand behind his neck to guide his mouth back down to hers. She wouldn’t let him really take the Millennium Falcon, but there was something enthralling about the idea of finding somewhere aboard to wrap herself around him. Besides, Han was with his wife. He wouldn’t be in any rush to leave again. There seemed to be little chance of being discovered.

They stumbled past the main cargo hold to the crew quarters which, mercifully, looked to be relatively unused, even before it was stolen from Han. She grinned against his chin and pushed him onto the narrow bed, giggling when he grunted in surprise, bouncing on the mattress. He sat up just in time to watch Rey pull her shirt over her head.

Ben licked his lips as he lifted his hips to untuck his shirt and tear himself free, dark, round eyes never leaving her as she made a maddening show of unbuttoning her trousers and gradually pulling down the zipper. He scrambled for his belt, kicking his boots from his feet frantically so he could take his pants off.

He swallowed, sitting on the bed in a pair of briefs that did nothing to disguise his arousal.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked in a quiet voice.

Ben nodded his head with enthusiasm.

She leaned closer to whisper, “I’m not wearing panties.”

He dragged her to stand between his legs, carefully wrenching her trousers down enough to expose her sex. Drenched and nearly at eye level with him, she squirmed as he admired the thatch of coarse hairs at the apex of her trembling thighs, nearly reverent when he spread her lower lips to expose the glistening stretch of pink flesh so desperate for his attention.

Ben didn’t hesitate before ducking his head forward and giving her slit a long swipe with his tongue. She jolted as he swirled the tip of his tongue around her sensitized clit, teasing her with too-faint flicks she hardly had the patience for.

He looked up at her to sheepishly ask, “Would you sit on my face?”

Rey stared back at him in bewilderment. His breath was warm against the natural curve of her belly, his gaze absolutely _pleading,_ as if she’d be doing him a favor. Rey decided it was best not to ask herself how exactly she had gotten to be there. In the Millennium Falcon. Naked for all intents and purposes, and with an oddly attractive man that was looking at her as if eating her out would grant him everlasting life.

Not that she had much of a reason to complain.

She shoved him back with a grin, his curls splaying around his head like a wild, black halo. He smirked, watching with his chin pressed against his chest as she stepped out of her pants to crawl over the length of his body. She hovered over him with her legs on either side of his head, allowing him admire the view, and he turned his cheek to press an open-mouthed kiss the silk of her inner thigh.

Rey shivered. He was so close and she was so sensitive that she clenched helplessly around nothing, whimpering as he slurped on her skin.

“Ben-- _oh!”_

His hands gripped her backside and he tugged her down, long tongue plunging into her cunt without preamble. The give of his lips was decadent, the way the end of his nose grated against her clit absolute perfection, and with his hands squeezing her bottom, Rey rolled her hips against his mouth. The sole thought her mind was able to process was that his face was _made_ to be sat on.

Ben hummed, the vibrations of his mouth causing her to tip her head back and release an excessively vocal groan.

“I’m never going to get enough of the way you taste,” he panted against her. “Now be a good, little co-pilot and come on your captain.”

Her thighs trembled as she rubbed against him, her voice shaking as she answered. “I never agreed to join your crew--”

Rey cried out when his lips, slippery with arousal, closed around her clit to give a punishing suckle. He dragged his hot tongue through her flushed, swollen folds, chuckling at how she keened for more, then gathered her into his mouth again, brutally sucking until her eyes pricked with tears, the pleasure so intense it was becoming painful to bear.

“Ben,” she sobbed, _“please.”_

One hand trailed from her backside, through the crease of her cheeks, to swirl around her entrance. Her hips bucked, she could feel the violent barrage of her orgasm as it continued to build, just the thinnest wall holding back the impending explosion. Two thick fingers thrust into her, and the shock of stretching around him had Rey spasming out of control.

He didn’t let up, tongue still prodding and fingers curling deep as she came. Her entire body seized and she couldn’t breathe but Rey wouldn’t have cared if she died riding Ben’s face.

Ben was gasping for air with matching desperation when she slumped over next to him, a stupid, proud smile on his face. His cheeks and chin were shining as he turned to her again, leveling Rey with a filthy kiss tainted with the sweet, tangy taste of her own arousal. His erection was straining against her hip, a point of moisture where the tip was leaking.

“Is that all you got, captain?” she breathed hotly to his throat, then pressing him onto his back to straddle his chest, facing his torso. She glanced at his flushed face from over her shoulder to add, “I thought you’d be up for more.”

Rey crouched over, her backside taking up his line of view as she closed her mouth over the damp spot on his briefs. He was salty and she gulped in the scent of his musk, pleased when she elicited a strangled whine from the back of his throat as she sucked the head of his cock through wet material that clung to his skin.

“Fuck, Rey,” he croaked, continuing to swear in ten different languages she didn’t speak, blindly gripping her thighs.

She peeled back his briefs and he jutted towards his belly button, heavy with arousal and more massive than she had supposed. Rey licked a long stripe with the flat of her tongue along the angry vein that ran down the underside of his cock, and he twitched, his stomach tensing beneath her.

He wasn’t going to last.

Rey flipped around to settle over his lap and he gripped the base of his cock, guiding his tip back and forth over her slit, collecting moisture as he went and moaning at the delicious contact. She forced him to still before sinking inch by inch, holding in a gasp until she was fully seated and stretched taut.

“So beautiful,” he muttered, staring at where they were joined, mesmerized by the sight of her easing off him and slamming back down with hushed grunts.

Ben rocked his hips up into her as she thrust down and they met with a slap of sweaty skin. She made a low, throaty sound, head thrown back as he ground into her roughly.

 _“Oh,”_ she mumbled, eyes fluttering shut, “again.”

He chuckled, hand spread over the small of her back as he sat up, changing the angle as he continued to reel into her. “Better?”

“Yes,” she exhaled, arms coiling around his neck and tilting her face towards his.

It was too clumsy to be considered a kiss--more of a sloppy meeting of lips and tongue instead. He was gaining momentum and the mattress was creaking with each rapid snap of his hips. His fingers were thoroughly ruining her hair as he attempted to let it down and she almost told him to give up, sliding her lips across his cheek, smearing moisture as she huffed.

He lapped at the steamy skin of her neck as he tipped her back slowly, hand moving out from under her as she collapsed onto lumpy cushions. Ben made it seem like such a natural transition as if it were an accident, but as he started nipping his way past her collarbone, it became quite apparent that this had been his intention.

She inhaled sharply, tensing as his mouth honed in on the small, supple swell of her breast. Very little about her could be considered soft, and Rey couldn’t help feeling somewhat self-conscious about it, now that she was surrounded by women that hadn’t grown up and survived the way she had--on a constant brink of starvation.

There was something affectionate about how he brushed his lips over smooth skin and the dusky rose of her nipple, though. He was fervent in the way he kissed and laved. When he reached a hot hand between their bodies to stroke her clit, Rey knew in an instant that he was going to shove her off a cliff edge once more.

He lifted his lips away from her chest, chin resting in the crook of her neck as he panted, pounding her into the mattress without relenting. Rey stroked her foot along his calf as she shifted, pulling her legs towards her chest. He buried deeper than before, the angle stretching her impossibly tight, and she couldn’t take it.

It was perfect.

 _He_ was perfect, her bleary mind supplied.

Rey sifted her fingers through his hair, now damp with perspiration, squeezing as he reached all the right places. Ben didn’t stop rutting into her, forcing her higher and higher until she opened her mouth in a silent scream and crashed at full speed. Every muscle clenched around him, her chest tight as she shut her eyes, holding in the wail that threatened to alert everyone in the hangar.

He growled indecently to the line of her jaw, pulling out barely in time to come, his cock pressed between their bellies as he shuddered and jerked. His release was warm and sticky on her skin, spurting onto her stomach and chest with long, white ropes as they heaved in tandem.

She should have felt dirty, covered in semen and limbs spread akimbo in the wake of their debauchery but instead, she was matching Ben’s silly grin, utterly contented. The weight of his larger body was comforting rather than smothering, but he rolled from her anyway, clearly concerned about crushing her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, using a loose sheet to wipe his come from her chest, “I wasn’t sure if you had an implant or not.”

Rey was about to tell him that it was fine, that he’d get to come inside next time--she had already determined that there would most definitely be a next time--when someone banged on the durasteel door.

“Kid,” called Han’s voice, “You had better not be doing what I _think_ you’re doing aboard my ship.”

Rey snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. They were caught after all. He sighed more dramatically than necessary, and she scrambled to cover herself as he stood, stepping into his briefs to answer Han’s insistent knocking.

“Are you going to tell him you’ve stolen his ship now, or are you saving that for later?” she asked, snickering under her breath.

He beamed at her with a dopey expression on his face, still red from exertion. “Is it bad if I say I was saving _you_ for later?”

She smiled, beckoning him closer with the curl of her finger. He dipped towards her, hand supporting the back of her neck as his tongue plundered her mouth in a series of heated swipes that had her insides twisting in anticipation all over again. It was good to know they were on the same page.

That was when Han decided to barge in, a gruff, “I hope you’re decent,” his only words of warning. She had a come-stained sheet wrapped around her torso and an eager young man latched to her mouth, but she supposed there were more compromising positions to be found in.

Ben tore himself away from her to announce with a flat tone, “It’s exactly what it looks like.”

Han looked back and forth between them; he had not expected Rey to be tangled with his fellow smuggler. “Ben, you can’t just--”

“I’ve decided to take my inheritance early. Feel free to collect your junk within the next standard day.”

Rey blinked. _Inheritance?_

“This was your mother’s idea, wasn’t it--”

In an instant she understood, looking at both men and at last seeing a resemblance. It was no wonder Ben had felt so at ease sneaking onto the Falcon, he’d likely spent a good chunk of his childhood on board, and his desire to see Han retired and out of trouble made perfect sense now. They were father and son.

“No, it wasn’t mom’s idea--”

Rey laughed, unable to find such a ridiculous family dispute anything short of comical. She couldn’t remember her family, nor if she ever bickered with her parents, but it was amusing to see both men, criminals technically, squabbling over a ship like children.

“What?” Ben asked, less amused than she was by the disagreement.

“He’s your dad,” she said, before testing out, “Ben Solo.”

She rather liked the way that sounded. He blushed from ear to ear, as though she had whispered something depraved, and Maker if he wasn’t getting more endearing by the second. At that she rose from the narrow bunk, gripping her sheet closer.

Leaning into him on the tips of her toes, she breathed, “Come find me when you decide who’s ship this is, _Captain Solo.”_

Ben’s eyes went wide and he shuddered as she pecked his cheek. A quick glance down had her smirking as she went about gathering her scattered clothes.

She was still within hearing distance when Han grumbled, “For fuck’s sake, Kid, nobody wants to see that. Put some pants on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. I'm trash.


End file.
